Summoning Germania
by echoirosky
Summary: AU. For thousands of year, Germanian Empire had stood strong in their original homeworld. Now transferred to another world, which is several times larger than Terra. This is a story of an empire who will not just conquer, but thrive in this new world.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Japan Summons" nor any reference in the story, except for my OC.**

* * *

**14th February, ****Year 1960 Terran Calendar. T****ime ****12:00.**

**Castle Wolfenfels (Kaiseliches Meeting Center), Germania**

Inside the meeting room, the Five Archduke, the Kaiserin most trusted advisors had gathered today to discuss the event that had happened.

"Eridhard, please state your report." Spoke the elderly man, Hans von Strassenberg, Oberkanzler of Germania.

"Of course, Hans."

The Elven Archduke, Eridhard von Eiselings-Venhart, stand from his seat as he deliver the report to the other Archdukes.

**"Earlier today, after a regional reconnaissance and investigations had been conducted, including the use of ancient Elven Divinations rituals, we have discovered that the empire has been transferred to another world. Fortunately, most of our European territories and Reiksprotektorat have been transferred as well****, to confirm this we have already gain report from Ostergard, Belarus, and Gallia that to their previously land border have currently became sea, we have also tried numerous time to contact Eyr but we discover we can't contact them or any one nations. However we have detected some frequencies to the west and a weaker one to the east. ****After organizing a Kriegsmarine-Luftwaffe joint expedition we have detected several landmasses to the west, but none to the east... Yet."**

**"To the southwest, we have located a landmass that about half the size of Australia, we have also detected that the inhabitant are as follows: Humans, Elfs, 'Dwarf', and 'Levins'."**

**"To the west, we have located a large landmass that the we can assumed to be the mainland, however it isn't the were the frequencies came from, instead we detected it far west from this continent."**

**"... We also have captured several 'Pirates' that tried to board one of our vessel, let's just say the Admiral in Charge wasn't so happy, he had ordered the destruction of their ship, and the capture and tor-I mean 'interrogations' of these primitives. From their word we have now identified that there are three continents which is distributed as 'Civilized Areas' and those outside these areas are considered primitives, currently interrogations is still in progress so we haven't had all the information that we needed."**

"That includes all of the report." said Eridhard, noticing his colleagues in deep thought on the matter.

"I am sorry to say this Eridhard, but currently I had a... How to say this? Hard time believing this report." Hans said.

"Don't be Hans, if I know anything about Elven Divinations Rituals they are always accurate." spoke Otto von Hresvelg, the man was Regent of the Imperial Household.

"Then how are the status of the empire as a whole, Eridhard." asked the youngest of the Archdukes, Regis von Caelum.

"Currently the empire as a whole is quite shaken after the whole ordeal, but intact. The economic industrial infrastructure are still stable, however resource projection had been calculated... And i'm worried. Don't worry, the empire as a whole still had material resources for centuries to come, however it is the agricultural sector that have been damaged, it's seem during the transference at least 2/3 of our crop harvest seem to have... Failed." Eridhard finish speaking, when the others wide eyed.

"How can that be? Surely that this shouldn't be possible." said the gruff Levins with snow leopard trait, Joseph von Mannerheim.

"We still don't know how it happened. However what we do know, is that we need to find another source of food and fast!" Eridhard breathed out.

The room grew silent, until Hans finally spoke. "In your report, you had said that those outside these 'Civilized Areas' are primitives correct." He asked.

"Well yes bu-""And the Kriegsmarine have founded a small landmasses outside these larger ones, correct." Hans cuts of Eridhard.

"... You want us to conquer these lands?" asked Eridhard, Hans nodded in reply.

"Ja, I want a fully armed expedition to make contact with these primitives, if they comply with our demand we could integrate them peacefully and if not... Well you all knew what will happen next correct." He eyed the other Archdukes.

"I agree with Hans, however I believe it's best if we conduct a stratospheric scouting operations first before we move out." said Otto, with the other nodded in agreement.

"Very well Otto, It seem that this meeting is successful, so let's us all agree to adjourned." Hans declared, as the other went to out of the room, leaving only Hans behind.

'Well it's seems, I have to told the young Kaiserin Ertzbeth what will happen now.' Hans thought as he left the room behind. 'I don't know what the future will be in store for us in this 'Neue Welt', however I have a feeling that we will **thrive**.'

* * *

**Equipments**** of the Wehrmacht:**

**Heer:**

Sturmgewehr-42 (_Wolfenstein_ Assault Rifle 1960)

Sturmgewehr-57 (HK-416 with Grenade Launcher)

Walther P43 (_Wolfenstein_ Handgun 1960)

Maschinengewehr-33 (MG-42)

Rotier-Maschinengewehr-40 (_Wolfenstein_ MG-46)

Schützengewehr-47 (AWM Rifle)

Gewehr-43 (G-28 Rifle)

UMP19 Maschinenpistole (UMP9)

UMP30 Maschinenpistole (UMP40)

FPX-00 Schrotflinte (_Wolfenstein_ Automatic Shotgun)

Panzelanze 2 (_Half-Life_ RPG)

Panzerlanze 3 (Panzerfaust 3)

Granatenwerfer X-00 (XM25 CDTE)

Maschinengranaten-39 (HKGMG)

Luscien I Lasergewehr (_WH40K_ Lucius Pattern Lasgun)

Luscien IV 'Brenner' Flammenwerfer (_WH40K_ Flamer)

Rothscien III 'Schmelzgerät' Schmelzpistole (_WH40K_ Melta Gun)

Rothscien V 'Leichtewafe' Plasmagewehr (_WH40K_ Plasma Gun)

Handgranate

Frakgranate

'Eiswache' Cryogenic Weapon and Armor (_Red Alert_ Cryo Legionnaire)

'_Sturmtruppen_' Reinforced Uniform (Made from Nanofiber)

'_Wikinger_' Combat Armor _(WH40K _Karskin Stormtrooper Armor)

Type-02 'Panzerüstung' Protective Armor (_Jin-Roh_ Armor)

'Monocycle' High-Tech One-Wheel Motorcycle

Kampfkobold-Series Armed Drone (_Wolfenstein_ Drone)

Hound-Series Autonomous Beast Drone (_Wolfenstein_ Panzehund)

SOPHIA-Series Artificial Tactical Doll (UMP45 Mod 3 T-Doll)

Wächter-Series Light Battle Robot (_Killzone _Sentry Bot)

Gargant-Series Heavy War Robot(_Wolfenstein_ Heavy Robot)

'Gustav II' Gepanzerte Lokomotive (_Girl Frontlines_ KCCO Armored Train)

Standardpanzer III 'Leopard' (Leopard 2A4)

Leichter-Panzer II 'Panther' (Panzer IV)

Schwererpanzer III 'Leon' (Fixed Tiger II with Railgun Cannon)

Beampanzer 'Vorbote' (_Red Alert_ Prism Tank)

Artillerie-Panzer V 'Großer Gustav' (PzH 2000)

Raketen-Artillerie-Wagen VII 'Wirbelwind' (M270 MLRS)

Über-Schwererpanzer 'Sturmklinge' (_WH40K_ Baneblade Tank)

Über-Belagerungswaffe I 'Karl-Gerät' (Karl-Gerät Heavy Siege Mortar with Nuke Cannon)

Schwere-Belagerungsplattform 'Leviathan' (_Battalion Wars_ Xylvania Battlestations)

Mobile-Kommandofahrzeuge 'Alterburg' (_Red Alert 3_ Allied MCV)

Sdfkz 277 'Marder' (Marder IFV)

Sdfkz 283 'Stryker' (Stryker IFV)

PzF-002 'Panzer-Ritter' Battlefield Panzer-Krafts (PzR-2 Panzerritter II)

PzF-003 'Gespent' Command Panzer-Krafts (PzR-4V Gespent)

Various T-Doll Models

**_Vierarmig_ Korps:**

[Require Higher Clearance]

**Shutz-Soldaten:**

Sturmgewehr-61 (_Wolfenstein 2_ Sturmgewehr with Grenade Launcher)

Laser-Maschinengewehr-53 (_Wolfenstein_ MG-60)

Kubelgewehr Prototype Shotgun (_Wolfenstein_ Kubelgewehr)

Schützengewehr-47 (M24 Barrett Rifle)

Elektrogewehr (ACL-R 55 Predator Rifle)

Walther P43

Wunderwaffe ARC 'Blitzgewehr' (_Killzone_ Arc Rifle)

Wunderwaffe LASER 'Laserkanone' (_Wolfenstein_ Lasergewehr)

Wunderwaffe FUSION 'Übergewehr' (_Wolfenstein_ Übergewehr)

UMP45 Maschinenpistole (UMP45)

Panzerlanze 2

Panzerlanze 3E (Panzerfaust 3 with Experimental Ammunition)

Granatenwerfer X-00 (XM25 CDTE)

Luscien I Lasergewehr

Luscien II Lasergewehr (_WH40K_ Stormtrooper Hellgun)

Luscien IV 'Brenner' Flammenwerfer

Rothscien III 'Schmelzgerät' Schmelzpistole

Rothscien V 'Leichtewafe' Plasmagewehr

Luscien I 'Laserschneider' Laserpistole _(XCOM_ Laser Pistol)

Handgranate

Teslagranate

Frakgranate

'_Wikinger_' Combat Armor

_'Kommando'_ Reinforced Uniform (Made from Nanofiber and equipped with Titano-Lythero Plates)

Type-02A 'Panzerüstung-Templer' Protective Armor (_Jin-Roh_ Armor equipped with Multivision Technology, Quantum Teleportation Entanglement and appendage Missile Launcher)

'Monocycle' High-Tech One-Wheel Motorcycle

Kampfkobold-Series Armed Drone (_Wolfenstein_ Drone)

HELGA-Series Artificial Advanced Tactical Doll (HK416 T-Doll)

ANSEL-Series Artificial Advanced Tactical Doll (Male T-Doll)

Zestörer-Series Advanced Battle Robot (_Wolfenstein_ Zestörer)

Sdfkz 303 'Hetzer' (Bradley IFV)

Protopanzer III-Ex 'Weissen Leopard' (Leopard 2A4 with Laser Cannon and Titano-Lythero Plating)

Über-Belagerungswaffe II 'Großer Karl-Gerät' (Karl-Gerät Heavy Siege Mortar with _Red Alert_ Proton Collider)

Panzerwanderer 'Nachtwanderer' (_HALO _HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis)

Über-Schwererpanzer 'Sturmklinge II' (_WH40K_ Stormblade Tank)

Mobile Kommandofahrzeuge 'Alterburg' (_Red Alert 3_ Allied MCV)

PzF-000 'Volk' Experimental Panzer-Krafts (_Armored Core _NEXT)

Various Advanced (Mod-3) T-Doll Model

**Military Police Brigade:**

Sturmgewehr-35 (Sturmgewehr-44)

Karabiner 01k with Riflegranate Attachment (M14 Rifle)

Gewehr-01 (_Wolfenstein_ Bombenschuss Rifle)

Walther P24 (Walther P38)

MP30 Maschinenpistole (_Wolfenstein_ Maschinenpistole)

Luscien I Lasergewehr

Luscien IV 'Brenner' Flammenwerfer

Remington Model 870 Tactical Shotgun (Legal Production Licensed)

M79 Grenade Launcher (Legal Production Licensed)

Maschinengewehr-20 (MG-34)

Frakgranate

'_Sturmtruppen_' Reinforced Uniform (Made from Nanofiber)

Kampfkobold-Series Armed Drone (_Wolfenstein_ Drone)

Leichter-Panzer I 'Puma' (Panzer III)

Sdfkz 277 'Marder' (Marder IFV)

PzF-001 'Panzerwächter' Police Panzer-Krafts (PzR-1 Panzerritter I)

**Ahnenerbe:**

'Bifrost' Experimental Teleporter (_COD Zombies_ Teleporter)

'Ragnarok V2' Experimental Warhead (_Ace Combat_ V2 Warhead)

'Steinkreis' Railgun Platform (_Ace Combat_ Stonehenge Railgun)

'Arkbird' Atmospheric Anti-ICBM/Command Stratocraft (_Ace Combat_ Arkbird)

'Iona' Ion Orbital Bombardment Cannon (Incomplete)

'Farcasters' Multi-Purpose Satellite Unit

'Nova Six' Experimental Biochemical Weapon

'Mondlicht' Seithr-powered Beam Weapon

'Cygnus' Dark Matter Weapon Project (Incomplete)

'Lichtfeld' Hardlight Shield Project (Incomplete)

'Laevateinn' Seithr-powered Perfect Soldier Project (Incomplete)

'Heilige' Artificial Valkyrur Project (Incomplete)

'Fafnir' Seithr-powered Mechanical Dragon Units (Incomplete) (_Metal Gear Solid_ SAHELANTHROPUS)

'Einherjar' Über-Soldaten Project

'EVA' Sentient Intelligence Project

'Sturmwelle' Weather Control Device Project (_Red Alert_ Weather Control Device)

'Schneesturm' Cryogenic Weapon Project

'Yorha' Next-Generation Artificial Doll Project (_Nier Automata_ Android 'White' Commander, 2B, A2, and Operators Models)

'Silberfish' Armed Exploratory Mini-Submersible Project (_Wolfenstein_ Silberfish)

'Monocycle' High-Tech One-Wheel Motorcycle Project _(Wolfenstein_ Monocycle_)_

'Ausmerzer' Super Sky Fortress Project (_Wolfenstein_)

Haunebu-V Anti-Gravity Spacecraft Project (_Wolfenstein_)

Schwartzen-class Aerial Battleship (Parjanya Aerial Battleship)

Type-03 'Panzerüstung-Paladin' Prototype-Advanced Protective Armor (_HALO_ Mjolnir Armor)

Numerous restricted Paratech, Anomalies, Relic, and Artifact.

Various Experimental T-Doll (Sangvis-Ferri T-Doll)

Various Wunderwaffe Experimental Weapon Project

**Luftwaffe:**

Messerschmitt Me-342 'Über-Adler' (F-35 Lightning II)

Messerschmitt Me-331 'Falken' (F-22 Raptor)

Messerschmitt Me-327 'Sturmvogel' (F-18 Hornet)

Horten Ho-302 'Nachthexen' Stealth Fighter-Bomber (_Stargate_ F-302)

Gründel CFA-44 'Nosferatsu' Multirole Stealth Fighter (_Ace Combat_ CFA-44 Nosferatsu)

Gründel X-02 'Wyvern' Aerospatial Supremacy Fighter (_Ace Combat_ X-02 Wyvern)

Gründel ADFX-02 'Morgan' Experimental Supremacy Fighter (_Ace Combat_ ADFX-02 Morgan)

Gründel ADF-11F 'Raven' Autonomous Stealth Fighter (_Ace Combat_ ADF-11F Raven)

Gründel Gü-001 'Brunhild' Precision Bomber (_Red Alert_ Artemis Bomber)

Focke-Achgelis Fa-423 'Schwarze Walküre' (UH-60 Black Hawk)

Flettner Fl-673 'Engels' (_Red Alert_ Nighthawk Transport)

Focke-Wulf Fw-455 'Raubvogel' (AH-64 Apache)

Focke-Wulf Fw-434 'Flüstern' (_Wolfenstein_ Project Whisper)

Junkers Ju-87 'Thor' Gunship (_Red Alert_ Harbinger Gunship)

Junkers Ju-63 'Loki' Strategic Bomber (_Red Alert_ Century Bomber)

Junkers Ju-55 'Odin' Strategic Bomber (B-52 Stratofortress) [To be Decommissioned]

Junkers Ju-47 'Reisender' Military Transport/Reconnaissance (C-17 Globemaster III)

Horten Ho-153 'Nachtflieger' Strategic Stealth Bomber (B-2 Spirit)

Horten Ho-999 'Nachtvogel' Strategic Atmospheric Bomber (Sr-71 Blackbird)

Ahnenerbe 'Ausmerzer'-class Super Sky Fortress (_Wolfenstein _Ausmerzer)

Gründel 'Kriegsvogel' (_Ace Combat_ Arsenal Bird)

Gründel Aigaion-class Heavy Command Cruiser/Carrier (_Ace Combat_)

Gründel Gyges-class Aerial Combat Warship (_Ace Combat_) [Production Stopped]

Gründel Kottos-class Aerial Electronic Warship (_Ace Combat_) [Production Stopped]

* * *

**Naval Vessel of the Kriegsmarine:**

**Total Vessels in Service: 650 Ships**

**1 Kaiser-class Super Missile Dreadnought (H44 Battleships) [Kaiser Siegismund]**

**1 [REDACTED]-class Paratech Battleships (Restricted by Ahnenerbe)**

**3 Bismarck-class Missile Battleships [Bismarck, Tirpitz, Laevanteinn]**

**2 Scharnhorst-class Missile Battleships [Scharnhorst, Gneisenau]**

**5 Erzherzöge-class Missile Battleships [Strassenberg, Hresvelg, Mannerheim, Caelum, Eiselings]**

**13 Hindenburg-class Aviation Battleships**

**4 Graf Eisen-class Aircraft Supercarriers ****(Catamaran Carrier) ****[Graf Eisen, Graf Richtofen, Graf Ludenholm, Graf Hartmann]**

**23 Graf Zeppelin II-class Aircraft Carriers (Gerald R. Ford-class Carriers)**

**16 Freya-class Light Carriers**

**21 Germania-class Battlecruisers**

**5 Reiksgrad-class Prototype Battlecruisers**

**46 Prinz Eugen-class Heavy Cruisers**

**75 Leipzig-class Light Cruisers**

**40 Type 1958-class Alfa Zestörer**

**150 Type 1952-class Zestörer**

**65 Type 1955-class Aegis Zestörer**

**5 Jormundgandr-class Über** **U-Boats (Scinfaxi-class Submarines)**

**55 Type II Missile U-Boats**

**120 Type XI Attack U-Boats**

* * *

**Manpower of the Wehrmacht Brach (Including Women):**

**Heer: 3.200.000**

**Shutz-Soldaten: 1.100.000**

**_Vierarmig_ Korps: 600.000**

**Military Police Brigade: 500.000**

**Ahnenerbe: 500.000**

**Luftwaffe: 700.000**

**Kriegsmarine: 1.100.000**

**Total: 7.700.000**

* * *

_**Indicator:**_

**Provinces**

**Reiksprotektorat**

_**Territory of the Germanian Empire:**_

**Germania (Vaterland Proper)**

**Poland**

**Estonia**

**Latvia**

**Kingdom of Ruthenia (East Prussia and Lithuania)**

**Ukraine**

**Czechoslovakia**

**Slovenia**

**Croatia**

**Bosnia and Herzegovina**

**Moldova**

**Alsace-Lorraine**

**Principality of Nordenreich (Norway and Sweden)**

**Principality of Ostergard (Hungary)**

**Principality of Belka (Austria)**

**Principality of Gallia (Luxembourg, Netherlands, Belgium)**

**Duchy of Romania**

**Belarus Militarized Region**

**Alps Militarized Region**

* * *

**AN: This fanfic is inspired by two other fanfic, Summoning the Empire of Japan and Summoning the Greater Axis Pact.**


End file.
